The hypothesis is that the permeation/penetration of moderately volatile and nonvolatile organic compounds through disposable gloves will increase for dextrous robotic hand with moving fingers relative to immobile fingers. The specific aims are: (1) To select the most conservative robotic hand model that provides the shortest normalized breakthrough and lag times, and highest steady state rate out of 3 different robotic hand systems;(2) To compare the permeation/penetration of the selected compounds through the selected gloves with and without movement and with and without press-on nails at temperatures of 25, 30, 32, 35, and 40 C. The inexpensive robotic hand developed in the Preliminary Studies will be used to evaluate single pure solvents for their permeation characteristics;(3).To determine the mechanism of glove failures. The stretch resistance, penetration resistance, and air permeability of the gloves will allow insight on whether movement affects intrinsic glove resistance properties (using method blank data), or whether the chemical causes initial degradation with subsequent penetration/permeation, or whether the degradation and resulting penetration/ permeation occur on a gradual time scale. (4). To develop a model to link ASTM Method F739-99a Closed Loop data for these chemicals and gloves with whole glove data generated from the robotic hand studies. The compounds that do not have ASTM Method F739-99a permeation data will have that data generated for them to assess if correlations exist between the corresponding parameters from the robotic hand. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant application covers the National Occupational Research Agenda item to prevent allergic and irritant dermatitis under the disease and injury classification, In addition it covers the Healthy People 2010 Objective 8 (occupational skin diseases) in the Occupational Health classification.